Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road
Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, known as Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2 in Europe, is the sequel to the best-selling Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai fighting game for PlayStation Portable. It is the second Dragon Ball Z game to be released for the PlayStation Portable. The plot of this game is a brand new story telling about Majin Buu being released in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline. Like most of the Dragon Ball movies, Another Road is considered a side story to the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the game's predecessor. The controls remain the same, but there are some additional functions that can be used during gameplay. The story mode gameplay features something similar to what was in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Key features *Seven game modes (including a completely new story arc following the world of Trunks on his adventures against Majin Buu)Confirmed info *24 unique playable characters (the player can choose heroes and villains from Dragon Ball Z) *High-speed Ad-hoc battles with the universe's most powerful fighters *In-game transformations to make the battle even more intense *An improved fighting system with over 50 new fighting skills and ultimate attacks *Brand new power level-system in Story Mode *Network Battle *Able to change camera angles Story After the defeat of the Androids and Cell, Future Trunks enters the World Martial Arts Tournament. He meets Kibito and the Supreme Kai, who inform him of Babidi's plan to resurrect Majin Buu, with the help of his henchman, Dabura. After failing to defeat Babidi and Dabura, Trunks realizes that he can't do it alone, and heads to the past to get help from the Z Fighters of the past. He manages to save the Time Machine and asks Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 18 and Krillin to help him. Babidi manages to take control of Piccolo, and in doing so, creates clones of the Z Fighters, Frieza and Cell to kill Future Trunks and the Z Fighters. After Piccolo is saved from Babidi's Mind Control, Vegeta lets himself fall to Babidi's spell again. This time, Goku manages to bring him back to his senses. The energy of the battle between Majin Vegeta and Goku revives Buu. However, Majin Buu refuses to listen to Babidi so Babidi leaves him in Dabura's care and goes off to New Namek to use the Dragon Balls to place Buu under his control. But he fails when Goku and the others get the Dragon Balls first. Cooler and Broly, who also arrive on New Namek, join forces and help Babidi. Buu makes friends with Mr. Satan, only to have Dabura hurt Mr. Satan, turning Buu into Super Buu who eats Dabura. Supreme Kai and Gohan go to the Other World to use the Z Sword but it is to no avail. Janemba shows up, with Gohan and Future Pikkon defeating him, though Janemba was toying around with them. Their next mission is to recruit Future Bardock (Future Goku's father) and Future Gohan. Future Gohan is in rage over his death at the hands of Android 18; this rage continues until Future Goku calms him down. Future Gohan is brought back to life by Old Kai, and Future Pikkon and Future Bardock have one day to help. With all the fighters they have amassed, Goku is astounded by the number, even commenting on how his own father is here. Later, Janemba arrives on the scene and proceeds to steal the Dragon Balls. Goku and Vegeta fuse, forming Gogeta, who defeats Janemba, only to have Babidi steal the Dragon Balls. Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Gohan, just like in the mainstream timeline, but thanks to Vegito (the Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta), Gohan and Gotenks are freed. Babidi calls forth Shenron to have his wish granted, but Mr. Satan steals his wish to save the Earth. Enraged, Babidi lashes out on Mr. Satan but Super Buu takes the blow. Enraged that Babidi tried to hurt Mr. Satan, Super Buu eats Babidi, transforming himself into Kid Buu and causes Good Buu to be expelled. The final battles are set and after a long battle with the Z-Clones, Janemba, Cooler, Cell, Broly and Kid Buu. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Future Bardock, and Future Gohan use their Kamehamehas to wipe out Kid Buu, thus saving the future. An alternative ending is also available, where it follows the manga/anime ending. After defeating Kid Buu, a cutscene plays in which Vegeta suggests Goku to use the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. King Kai, King Yemma, and Old Kai help to gather energy, powering the Super Spirit Bomb. Goku fires the Spirit Bomb, which destroys Kid Buu, ending the story. Characters Playable characters Asterisk denote new Characters/Forms appearing in this game. *Goku (Normal, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4*) *Gohan (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Teen Gohan (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Gohan* (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Vegeta (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) *Future Trunks (Fighting) (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Sword) (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Krillin (Normal, Unlock Potential) *Piccolo (Normal, Fuse with Kami) *Frieza (Final Form, 100% Full Power) *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Majin Buu* *Super Buu* (Normal, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Dabura* *Cooler (Normal, Final Form, Meta-Cooler*) *Broly (restrained Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Gogeta *Vegito (Normal, Super Vegito) *Pikkon *Janemba (Final Form labelled in-game) *Bardock* Story characters Reception The game received mixed reviews. IGN gave the game a 7 out of 10,IGN review GameSpy gave the game 3 ½ stars out of 4,GameSpy review gamespot.com gave it 6.8 out of 10 and G4's X-Play gave the game 3 out of 5. Gallery Trivia *Various character powers appear to be inconsistent with the main series, such as Gohan's Mystic State apparently not being enough on its own to deal with Majin Buu and villains like Cooler. In all likelihood, this should be considered purely for gameplay purposes and not be taken into account within the game's or series' canon. References External links *Official page from PlayStation website *IGN Page *Gamespot page Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video Games with What-If Transformations